


愚人节快乐

by LavenderWang1029



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWang1029/pseuds/LavenderWang1029





	愚人节快乐

哈利早上醒的时候，德拉科并不在，身旁是冷冰冰的床。他起来应该有一会了，去干嘛了呢？哈利想，但他一团浆糊的脑袋并不能够帮他弄清楚这件事。他慢吞吞地爬起来，期间还差点扭到昨晚使用过度的腰。“啊，好疼啊，德拉科就不能轻点做。”哈利揉着腰，一步一顿地走进卫生间。他面前的镜子忠实地记录了他和德拉科昨晚的疯狂，嫣红的吻痕一路从下巴延伸到喉结再到锁骨接着被睡衣欲盖弥彰地挡住。

等哈利把自己收拾干净挪出卫生间的时候，他看见德拉科坐在床边，双手交叠搭在腿上。他衣冠整齐，西裤因为坐下而往上提了一小节露出脚踝。马甲尽职尽责地勾勒出主人近乎完美的腰臀比。哈利朝着德拉科走去，脚上的拖鞋“哒哒”的打在地上，似乎在表达主人对于早上没看见人的不满。

还没等哈利在德拉科面前站定，德拉科先站了起来，抬手挠了一下鼻子。“我不想做你的男朋友了。”哈利听见德拉科这样说。他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他几乎要以为德拉科被帕金森施了夺魂咒，如果不是帕金森已经和扎比尼结婚了的话。

“你说什么？”哈利不想死心，德拉科从来没和他开过这样的玩笑，但他迫切地希望这次是德拉科新学的什么小把戏。

“我不想做你男朋友了，波特，你耳朵出问题了？”德拉科皱着眉，眼里是他们一年级针锋相对时彼此都熟悉的不屑。

不得不说哈利是个典型的格兰芬多，容易上头。他一把把德拉科推倒在床上，随即自己也半趴上去，用拳头来表达自己的愤怒、委屈和不舍。看着威风得很，其实德拉科随便挡两下就把这些猫抓似的攻击给化解了。“操你，德拉科，你怎么敢？”哈利忍着不让自己的眼泪掉下来，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，身上还略微不适的地方提醒了他德拉科是怎样一个烂人。

但爱情这种东西，哪里是人能自己控制的呢？哈利撑在德拉科的胸膛上，控制不住地去吻他。平常习惯温柔地交换津液的吻变得粗暴了起来，哈利又咬又舔，通过对方唇上的淡淡的铁锈味来确定自己的存在。他的手往下，摸到了德拉科半硬的性器。他睁开眼睛，近乎欣喜地看向德拉科。他不排斥我，哈利在内心欢呼。

德拉科却像看穿了哈利在想什么似的，嘲讽他：“正常的生理反应而已，何况我们的身体那么熟悉彼此。”

哈利又哭了起来，这次他没有发出声音，而是直接将手伸向德拉科的裤子拉链，他将他的阳具放出来，用手抚慰它。熟悉的硬度，长度，温度，可这一切都不对。哈利迫切地想要证明自己在德拉科那里的价值，他伸手拿过昨晚用完随手丢进床里边的润滑剂，挤在德拉科的龟头上，再一点点涂抹满整个茎身。

做完这一切，哈利把自己扒了个干净，他握住德拉科的分身，对准自己的穴口，慢慢的坐了下去。饶是昨晚刚刚做完，毕竟男人那里不是承欢的地方，现在已近恢复了平常的样子。龟头一点点挤开肠壁的褶皱，把穴口撑出一个圆。等龟头全进去了，哈利松了一口气，再想一点点往下坐的时候却被酸软的腰肢给坑的体无完肤。他直接坐了下去，德拉科的阴茎直接顶到了最里面，像是要把他的肠壁给顶破似的。  
他感到体内的阴茎动了动，左手无名指被带上了一个环一样的东西。他抬手一看，愣住了。是一个素圈戒指，上面刻着Draco Malfoy& Harry Malfoy。

“马尔福夫人，快动一动，你老公我硬得发疼。”德拉科搂住哈利，左手和他十指相交，两枚一模一样的素圈戒指碰在一起发出“叮”的声音。

“疼死你算了。”哈利还没有缓过来，眼泪流的更凶了，一半是气的，一半是感动的。

“哈利，你不动也别夹那么紧，我怕我动的时候伤到你，放松。”德拉科抬了抬腰，布料和哈利的上半身摩擦在一起，哈利的乳首快速地充血，立起来。嫣红的乳首在诱惑德拉科去采撷。他叼住其中一颗，用牙齿去蹂躏它。

他的下身突然传来一阵颤栗，哈利把他的后穴收缩得更紧了。“夹死你，混蛋。”哈利把头埋在他的脖颈处，那的衣领很快晕出一片水痕。

德拉科拥住哈利，偏头去亲他的耳朵。“抱歉，吓到你了，作为补偿，你想对我做什么都可以。”

哈利把头抬起来，比了一个3。“三次，必须要满足我。” 德拉科看得下腹一紧，鬼知道，哈利哭肿的红眼圈怎么那么有诱惑力。他翻身把哈利压在身下，把他的双腿勾到肩膀上，耸动起自己的公狗腰。

先前涂的润滑剂完美的和哈利的肠液融合在一起，每次撞击都发出叽咕的水声。光听声音都觉得淫靡到不行。龟头每回都擦着哈利的前列腺过去，爽的哈利揪住了枕头边。有的时候，撞得狠了，哈利的膝盖能碰到自己的乳珠，一阵阵酥麻从那里往哈利心里钻。他望向德拉科，希望他能照顾一下自己其他的敏感点。可德拉科盯着他吞吐着肉棒的穴口不放，他只能自己揉捏那两颗寂寞的乳首。

“啊，嗯，还，还要……“一句呻吟别德拉科撞击成了碎片，成了德拉科最好的催情药。他抱起哈利，就这阳具插在里面的姿势把哈利掉了个方向。

德拉科的阳具在体内转了个圈，哈利感觉自己的每个地方都被照顾到了。他被摆成趴跪在床上的姿势，腰被德拉科摁向他的阳具。囊袋啪啪地拍在哈利臀瓣上，拍红了一片，混着水光令人脸红。

“德拉科，德拉科。“哈利扭过头，想同德拉科接吻。他们的唇碰到一起，舌头伸进对方的口中汲取津液。德拉科放开了哈利的唇，开始快速顶弄他。哈利几乎跪不住，他的身子左摇右摆，体内的肉棒也不再有规律地照顾自己的敏感点，而是杂乱无章地戳弄。哈利只觉得自己快疯了，他在欲海与德拉科一同沉沦。

“不要射在里面，德拉科，出，出去。” 哈利想叫德拉科射在外面，但是很明显德拉科并不会听他的。被德拉科的精液一烫，哈利也射了出来。德拉科拔出自己的性器，性器和穴口脱离时发出啵的一声。哈利听到那个动静，把脸埋在被子底下。德拉科把哈利从被子里刨出来，抱着他去了浴室。  
哈利非常不满德拉科抱着自己的动作，他把自己的腿弯处挂在胳膊上，让自己的屁股和刚刚蹂躏过它的东西亲密接触。还没走到浴室，德拉科又硬了，他把哈利抬起来一点，让自己的肉棒对准还不能合拢的菊穴一插到底。这个姿势弄得哈利身体的重心放在和德拉科连接在一起的地方，德拉科每走一步，就能戳到最里面，弄得哈利又开始汁水泛滥。

“慢点，唔，哈……”哈利抓住德拉科的手臂，压得德拉科的胳膊出现了几条红痕。“慢不了，你要的三次，可不能反悔。”德拉科不仅没有慢下来，反而把哈利压在浴室的墙上，更加用力地撞击。

哈利的阴茎顶着光滑的大理瓷砖，上下滑动。冰冷的瓷砖和身后大力的顶弄刺激着他，不一会他就又射了。高潮后的肠道抽搐不止，德拉科爽的倒吸一口气。他把哈利抱到镜子面前。哈利被摆成了小孩把尿的样子，刚射过的阴茎沾了浊白的精液，后面吞吐着德拉科肉棒的小穴被真实地映进哈利的眼中。他偏开了头，咬着下唇哼唧。“看着我，”德拉科咬着哈利的耳朵，“看着你的小穴是怎么吞下我的阴茎的，看看你怎么被我操的汁水泛滥的。”

哈利承认，德拉科在性事中说的所有话都有不可抗拒的魅力。他把头转回来，睁开眼睛看着自己和德拉科连接在一起的地方。哈利感到脸上一阵阵火烧似的感觉，他又咬住了下唇，不肯泄露自己的一点呻吟。他的肉棒又颤颤巍巍地立起来，顺着德拉科顶弄的频率上下晃动。“我的肉棒大不大？操的你爽不爽？”德拉科的头从哈利腋下穿过，伸到前面舔弄哈利的乳珠。把原本就红肿的乳头弄得更加嫣红肿大。

哈利听着德拉科这些下流的话，觉得自己身体的敏感度又往上涨了一个度。德拉科平常都是一副君子模样，现在这些下流话从他口中说出来让人格外情动。不一会，哈利又感觉马眼酸胀，他的阴茎抖动，射在了镜子上。但这并不是结束，哈利感觉另一种液体从他马眼钻出来喷向镜面。“被操尿了，啊，呃嗯……”哈利再也忍不住呻吟。他整个人软在德拉科怀里。高潮后的哈利失神的脸庞被德拉科收入眼中，他也忍不住了，射在了哈利体内。“嗯，哈，好舒服。”滚烫的精液让哈利又一次呻吟起来。

德拉科把阴茎从哈利体内拔出来，把哈利放到一边的椅子上，去放浴缸的水。哈利软在椅子上，脸上是刚刚被操出来的生理性眼泪，配上哈利失神的脸，德拉科看到之后觉得自己的小兄弟又精神了起来。算了，再做下去，哈利会透支的。德拉科认命地抱起哈利，跨入水中，让自己的小兄弟备受冷落。

在水里泡了一会，把刚才弄上去的精液，汗液，尿液，泪水洗干净后，哈利稍微清醒了一点。他握住帮他清理后穴的德拉科的手，说了一句让德拉科几乎失去理智的话：“操我。”“不行，再做下去你身体吃不消的，听话，嗯？”德拉科另一只手拍了拍哈利的屁股。可哈利并不准备放过德拉科，他坐在德拉科的怀里乱扭，本来已经消停不少的小德拉科被哈利这一扭弄得又精神抖擞了起来。“嘶，别闹。”德拉科皱着眉拍了拍哈利的臀。这人怎么就不知道节制？刚刚才被操尿过就开始不老实起来。在德拉科想着怎么让哈利知道节制的时候，哈利又把他的阴茎给吞了下去，刚清理过的小穴带着刚进去的热水，爽的德拉科恨不得把自己的囊袋也一起塞进去。

“说好了三次的，我还要。”哈利不怕死的扭着腰往下坐。德拉科看着橙色灯光下带水珠的背，水练成细线往下流，经过腰窝再隐于哈利的臀缝中。媚娃，哈利上辈子绝对是个媚娃。德拉科往上顶着腰，听哈利一声声的喘息挠在心里。他控制不住的去啃噬哈利的脖颈和脊背，在昨晚的痕迹上再添一笔。哈利在又被德拉科操射一次后，和德拉科一起达到了顶峰。

德拉科重新放了水，把哈利和自己清理干净。他抱着哈利穿上衣服，亲吻着哈利左手的无名指。

I love you, Harry Potter.  
I love you, Harry Malfoy.


End file.
